UmWhatever You Want It To Be
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Just a collection of songs that I thought would be good.


Disclaimer 

Handsoffmyfluffy: I have owned no one for the past 1 trillion years.

Inuyasha: And you are how old again?

Sesshomaru: She just said. Can we get this fic over with?

Handsoffmyfluffy: Yeah. So buzz off. And I don't own this song.

Chapter 1: Brother, My Brother

The Inu-gang was having a pretty uneventful morning. An occasional sit or pervert was heard followed by a slap or thud. "I still don't know why we can't have a day's rest Inuyasha." Kagome Higurashi whined. "Because I-I actually want to talk with my brother about something. And this time I don't want to fight him. I know I seem to be acting weird but. I figured that if he can't accept me that's fine and if he does that's fine to." Inuyasha said without turning around. Everyone behind him was gapping like a fish out of water. Finally they broke out of their fish faces. (A.N. I have no other name for it so just live with it. And I realize Inuyasha seems WAY ooc and I'm sorry.) "Well I'm glad to hear that you're finally going to try to patch things up with your brother." Miroku said clasping him on the back. Inuyasha turned and gave him a half-hearted smile. After a couple more minutes of silent walking the group came upon the person Inuyasha wanted to talk with. Sesshomaru glanced up at the group that walked into his camp. Turning to Jaken and Rin he nodded at Jaken, which was a sign for him to take Rin away. After Jaken and Rin were out of sight of the taiyouki he stood from the tree he was resting on and took a step towards his brother. "Well little brother to what do I owe this unpleasant visit from you?" Sesshomaru asked smirking. "Well I wanted to talk with you." Inuyasha said hanging his head. "I'm sure." Said Sesshomaru lunging at him.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
_Inuyasha barley had time to dodge the attack. "Sesshomaru! Please I'm being serious. Why did we even begin to fight?" Inuyasha asked dodging another attack. "My dear pathetic hanyou of a brother. The reason we fight is because YOU were ever born." Said Sesshomaru landing on the ground. Inuyasha stood shocked. He knew his brother was heartless, but he didn't think that heartless.

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart  
The gang was also shocked from the fact that Inuyasha was born. 'How could someone hate their brother so much?' They all thought. Suddenly Kagome jumped in front of Sesshomaru's next attack causing him to avert the attack into the trees. "Sesshomaru get it through your thick skull! Inuyasha wants his brother to be proud of him! That's why he came here. He wanted to have a civilized conversation with his brother for once." Kagome said sobbing.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
Sesshomaru seemed to be in deep thought after Kagome finished speaking. Inuyasha had trouble standing with all the scrapes, bruises, and gashes his brother had given him when Inuyasha refused to attack. Inuyasha to seemed to be in deep thought about things in the past. Sesshomaru finally sheathed his sword and started walking away. But not before he turned around, helped Inuyasha to his feet, and embraced him in a brotherly hug.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

The gang was once again gapping like fish. Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome sniffled and looked up at him. "Thank you. If it weren't for you I would have killed my brother without even realizing how much I love him as a part of the family. You are an extraordinary person. Thank you for being his friend." He said before walking into the woods and out of sight. "Hey guys. Let's take the rest of the day and tomorrow off." Inuyasha said wobbling. The gang nodded and started towards Keade's village a couple minutes from where they were. 'I'm glad Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally patched things up.' Kagome thought sighing.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Sobbing That was the most beautiful thing I've ever written in my life.

Inuyasha: Wow. You have a life.

Sesshomaru: You have a bad attitude.

Kagome: Sigh Review so handsoffmyfluffy can post the next chapter.


End file.
